The invention is directed to hand manipulated earthworking implements used by botanists and gardeners to manage and cultivate the soil. It is an accepted practice to periodically work and loosen the soil in potted plants to minimize evaporization of moisture from the soil and incorporate air and fertilizers into the soil. Common kitchen utinsels, as knives, forks and spoons, are sometimes used as earthworking tools. The kitchen utinsels are awkward to use as the handles are not compatible with the hand and the utinsel is not adapted to effectively work the soil. Miniature shovels and rakes have been developed for use in planters and pots for plants. These implements have cylindrical handles attached to shovellike blades. These earthworking hand tools are generally functional but are not readily usable for precise and meticulous work in the management and cultivation of soil in planters, pots and other confined areas.